Sky Lake
by Sunofaia
Summary: Sequel to LakeClan. LakeClan has lived in peace for a few moons now, but nothing lasts forever, and one cat is about to ensure that their peace is shattered. Meanwhile, SkyClan faces their own challenge as they journey to what they believe is the Clan's last stronghold.
1. Prologue

**AN: I'm sorry for taking a two-month long break. I've been really busy with work and all of that fun stuff, and than I kind of got sidetracked... but yeah. Anyways, this is the beginning of Sky Lake, sequel to LakeClan. Hope everyone enjoys it, it will likely be just as long as LakeClan if I can get enough reviews ;)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

There was nothing but darkness. Not even the faint glimmer of a star or moon showed in the night sky. Clouds had covered the empty blackness, signaling the first signs of rain. A breeze picked up, causing leaves to rustle against the branches they clutched on.

Amber eyes suddenly snapped open. A paw stepped onto the stony ground, pebbles clattering as more followed.

"Are we all here?" a she-cat whispered. Her creamy white fur seemed to glow against the darkness as she was surrounded by several other cats.

"The kits are asleep, Leafstar," meowed a large dark ginger tom.

Leafstar breathed in a sigh of relief as she sat down. Around her she could sense the dangers that were fast approaching. Her Clan needed help, and she could think of only two cats that had helped in the past. It meant risking the lives of her Clan, but staying in the gorge would also put their lives at risk.

"Sharpclaw, I feel the danger coming," she murmured. "My fur is crawling with anxiety."

"We can all feel it, Leafstar," a silver tabby with green eyes mewed. "But what can we do about it?"

"I think you know what we must do," Leafstar replied. All eyes turned to her. Sharpclaw's ears pricked forward with unease while the silver tabby held back. Leafstar sighed before concluding what she had thought of, "We need to find the Clans. Firestar and Sandstorm will know what to do, and maybe, just maybe, they will let us stay with them this time."

All at once cats began to protest. Leafstar winced as Petalnose hissed angrily, while Clovertail simply stared at her in horror.

"But what about the daylight warriors?" Cherrytail demanded. "They'll never agree to come with us!"

"If they do choose to come with us, it would prove how loyal they are," Sharpclaw growled.

Unease crawled through Leafstar's spine. Sharpclaw had never enjoyed the idea of allowing daylight warriors into the Clan. But he was right to stay that it would prove their loyalty. It would make things interesting to know whether or not they would follow along with her plans.

"Very well, we will go with Sharpclaw's plan," she meowed with a dip of her head.

If what he said was true, than the Clan's number would be cut in half. Leafstar sighed in defeat as she could imagine how shocked the daylight warriors would be. She glanced down at the gathered Clan and desperately wished there was an easier way. Mates would be torn apart, friends would be taken away.

A knot formed in her stomach at the thought of losing Billystorm, the only cat she had ever come to love. Would he agree to leave if she asked?

_If he is truly my mate_, _than he will go no matter what_, she reminded herself.

Leafstar looked back up at the starlit sky and wondered if StarClan was watching them. Did they approve of the choice she was making? Would the cats that had died at the gorge even follow her Clan? They had made a journey once, she couldn't imagine they'd make it again.

"I hope I know what I am doing," she whispered so that no other cat could hear.

**ALLEGIANCES**

Leader: **Dovestar** - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: **Hollyleaf** - black she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Raincloud** - silvery gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

**Tigerheart** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Smokefur** - large dark gray tom with yellow eyes; former kittypet from the horseplace

**Flosspelt** - creamy gray she-cat from the horseplace

**Pepperfoot** - gray tom with darker gray paws

**Emberleaf** - ginger she-cat with pale green eyes; mate to Pepperfoot

**Nightfire** - smoky black tom with yellow eyes

**Honeylight** - brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Graywhisper** - gray she-cat with light gray paws and chest  
**Apprentice: Petalpaw**

**Flashwind** - gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Crookedstripe** - tabby tom with unusual stripes

**Mintwhisker** - dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Snowfire** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Heatherpaw**

**Olivelight** - tortoiseshell and tabby she-cat with greenish amber eyes

**Mudheart** - muddy brown tom

**Leafstorm** - ginger and white she-cat

**Whitefrost** - tawny colored she-cat with white paws

Apprentices:

**Petalpaw** - ginger she-cat with gray dapples

**Heatherpaw** - ginger she-cat with patches of gray along her fur

Queens:

**Aspencreek** - dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes; mother of Silverkit, Ripplekit and Ivykit

Elders:

**Duskfur** - brown tabby she-cat

Kits:

**Silverkit** - smoky gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Ripplekit** - dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

**Ivykit** - dusky gray she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

_LightningClan_

Leader: **Sparrowheart** - young small gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: **Owlpaw** - small gray-flecked tom with amber eyes

Healer: **Flowertail** - dark brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

**Pounceclaw** - ginger and white tom with green eyes

**Maroonpelt** - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Lionpelt** - big brown tom with a single white paw

**Darksky** - gray and black she-cat with blue eyes

**Longpaw** - dark gray, almost black she-cat with unusually long ears; has green eyes

**Shadeclaw** - silver and black tom with amber eyes

**Stormshadow** - gray and black she-cat with amber eyes

**Marshpool** - pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

**Tinyflower** - small tabby she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Brook, Raven and Thorn by Lionpelt

Kits:

**Brook** - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Raven** - dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Thorn** - light brown tabby tom with a single white paw

_SkyClan_

Leader: **Leafstar** - brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: **Sharpclaw** - dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: **Echosong** - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Frecklewish**

Warriors:

**Clovertail - **light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

**Sparrowpelt** - dark brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Honeypaw**

**Waspwhisker** - gray and white tom

**Shrewtooth** - skinny black tom

**Ebonyclaw** - striking black she-cat  
**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

**Fallowfern** - pale brown she-cat

**Billystorm** - ginger and white tom  
**Apprentice: Birdpaw**

**Rockshade** - black tom  
**Apprentice: Firepaw**

**Bouncefire** - ginger tom  
**Apprentice: Sandypaw**

**Sagefur** - pale gray tom

**Mintleaf** - gray tabby she-cat

**Rabbitleap** - brown tom

**Creekfeather** - gray tabby tom

**Nettlesplash** - pale brown tom

**Plumwillow** - dark gray she-cat

Apprentices:

**Frecklewish** - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**Birdpaw** - black she-cat with a gray muzzle

**Honeypaw** - light colored she-cat with green eyes

**Sandypaw** - light tabby tom with amber eyes

**Firepaw** - ginger she-cat

**Stormpaw** - gray and ginger she-cat

Queens:

**Tinycloud** - small white she-cat; expecting Sagefur's kits

**Cherrytail** - ginger she-cat, mother of Sharpclaw's kits; Robinkit and Dustkit

Kits:

**Robinkit** - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Dustkit** - ginger tom with amber eyes

Elders:

**Patchfoot** - black and white tom

**Lichenfur** - mottled gray she-cat

_Cats Outside Clans_

**Stoneheart** - fluffy gray and white tom with yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So here is the first chapter. Like in the previous book, there will be a main point of view revolving around LakeClan. Only this time it's in Whitefrost's point of view. And it will likely switch every few chapters to SkyClan or Dovestar. Not sure which /= Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they're greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Two moons had passed since the battle between LakeClan and LightningClan. In those two moons, Emberleaf's kits had become apprentices. Leafstorm, Mudheart and Whitefrost had received their warrior names. Forestpelt had sadly died due to an infection in his chest. Raincloud had tried everything she could to save his life. But in the end he was accepted by StarClan because of his bravery. Olivelight was still getting over the fact that her father was gone. Aspencreek's kits had arrived, and she named them Silverkit, Ripplekit and Ivykit.

In all LakeClan was thriving in both number and power. LightningClan had adjusted to the costumes of Clan life, and were now neighbors to LakeClan. Sparrowheart was a strong and reliable leader that the Clan had desperately needed. He'd refused to accept the nine lives of a leader, saying that no cat should live more than once. Dovestar had accepted his rules, and they held peaceful Gatherings every full moon on the island like the old days.

Whitefrost sat near the edge of camp, eying the shrew she had picked from the fresh-kill pile. Life was peaceful now that a pact was made. There were still a few border skirmishes here and there, but they were easily dealt with by Sparrowheart and her mother. Dovestar always seemed to know what to say during a conflict.

Just two days ago Crookedstripe and Flashwind had been arguing over who would make better warriors. Dovestar had managed to stop the fight before it got worse. Though it had started as fun play, those two were known for getting at each others throats.

"Staring at it won't make it go away." Whitefrost nearly leaped out of her fur when Graywhisper sat beside her. She had become good friends with Graywhisper even though they were moons apart by age. "What's on your mind? You usually never miss a meal," Graywhisper added when Whitefrost sighed irritably.

"Nothing's on my mind," she murmured. Graywhisper shot her a knowing look, and Whitefrost's ears flattened in annoyance. "Mudheart and Olivelight are always spending time together. He barely spends any time with me nowadays, and Leafstorm is just..." Whitefrost broke off as she thought of her sister.

Leafstorm had been acting different since they became warriors. They were more distant now than they'd ever been. It wasn't always this way, and Whitefrost wanted to know why they had changed. She understood why Mudheart was spending time with Olivelight. Those two were always close, and Whitefrost wouldn't be surprised if Olivelight moved to the nursery in a few moons.

"You've all grown up," Graywhisper meowed calmly. "It happens."

"But mother and Ivypool were always close even as warriors," Whitefrost pointed out. "And Jayfeather and Lionblaze were nearly inseparable if I remember correctly."

Graywhisper's purr of amusement caught Whitefrost by surprise. Stories of the original four Clans were always passed down by the senior warriors. Dovestar especially enjoyed telling the younger warriors about the old Clans. Before the Dark Forest had ruined everything.

"Hurry up and eat; I promised Hollyleaf we'd go patrol the border," Graywhisper added after swallowing the last bit of vole she had chosen.

Amusement coursed through Whitefrost as she finished the shrew. Graywhisper always seemed to know how to cheer her up. Once the shrew was finished she buried the remains outside of camp. Whitefrost wasted no time in returning to the camp, where she spotted Dovestar sitting around Tigerheart, Hollyleaf and Raincloud. Whitefrost's eyes narrowed when she noticed they were discussing something in low whispers.

"You coming or what?" Whitefrost flinched when she heard Graywhisper's voice once more. She was standing beside Honeyleaf and Mintwhisker. Mintwhisker's eyes glowed with excitement at the thought of leaving the camp.

After nearly losing his life to greencough, the same infection that had taken Forestpelt's life, Mintwhisker was more than happy to get out of the camp. Whitefrost dipped her head to the older warrior, remembering what he had gone through in his youth.

_He lost his mother_, _brother and father_, she thought sadly. She couldn't imagine losing her siblings, even if they weren't speaking to each other now. Life without them seemed impossible. His mother, Minnowtail, had betrayed the Clan to side with the Dark Forest moons ago. Whitefrost still remembered the days when her own mother had been exiled because of what Minnowtail had done. Mintwhisker had turned down his mother's offer to join LightningClan, along with his sister Snowfire. Both had become strong and loyal warriors, and were still desperate to prove it.

"We're not going very far," Mintwhisker meowed as he led the way out of camp. "We're just patrolling the bed of reeds to the Horseplace."

Whitefrost nodded at his words and looked back at Graywhisper. Graywhisper and her siblings had come from the Horseplace. Smokefur and Flosspelt were both kittypets that had decided to join the Clan when it first formed. Flosspelt had been distraught when she learned of Daisy's death, along with the fall of the original Clans.

The four of them made their way through the undergrowth, avoiding any rooted trees or fallen branches on their path. Whitefrost was thankful for the silence as she thought of what Graywhisper had said.

Maybe they really had all changed, and she refused to accept that. In a way she had become stronger and more confident in her skills as a warrior. Leafstorm's leadership skills were improving, and she was the best at tracking anything that stood out.

"Watch out for those boulders over there," Honeyleaf called out as she bounded ahead. "Adders like to sun themselves on them."

A shiver ran down Whitefrost's spine as she thought of snakes. Dovestar had once told her that Honeyfern, a ThunderClan warrior, had died from a snake bite. Whitefrost had looked everywhere when she heard that story, afraid that a snake might be waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Looks like rogues were passing through here not too long ago," Mintwhisker muttered as he marked a patch of ferns nearby. A dusty looking thunderpath stretched to the east. Whitefrost stared at the path in alarm. She wondered how many monsters flew past it, unaware that there were neighbors along the edge. "We should report that to Dovestar," he added after giving the path a disdainful sniff.

"How often does this get used?" Whitefrost asked when they passed by.

"Twolegs like to use it during greenleaf, when it's warmer, and during leaffall when the leaves are beginning to change color," Graywhisper explained. "I heard Tigerheart mention that in ShadowClan territory they used strange flapping nests to sleep outside."

Whitefrost stared at her friend in disbelief. "No way would Twolegs be brave enough for that!" Her fur bristled slightly at the thought. Honeyleaf gave her a look of amusement when the patrol came to a halt.

"Twolegs are strange creatures, and it's best not to dwell on them," she meowed.

Whitefrost couldn't help but agree as the patrol began moving once more. She didn't like the idea of knowing what Twolegs could or couldn't do. It was something beyond the reach of cats or other animals.

Sunhigh came and went by the time they reached the Horseplace. Whitefrost's whiskers twitched as she felt the ground tremble beneath them. The horses were racing along the edge of a wooden fence, snorting and lifting their faces against the wind. Whitefrost stared in awe as she watched them.

_To run that fast and not even worry about life_, she thought longingly. The horses seemed more content than ever staying within their Twoleg enclosed space. Whitefrost was thankful they couldn't get out, otherwise patrols would be constantly threatened by their huge size.

"Looks like everything's fine," Graywhisper reported once Mintwhisker and Honeyleaf finished marking the borders. "Let's get back before nightfall," she added as the sky began changing colors.

A chill swept down Whitefrost's spine when she saw the red and orange colored clouds. It seemed ominous knowing that they turned this color every evening. It was almost like the clouds themselves were stained with blood.

"Come on Whitefrost, patrol's leaving!" Whitefrost was shaken from her thoughts by Honeyleaf's call.

She blinked and realized that they were already returning to camp. With a shake of her head, she tried to clear it and bounded after them, eager to get away from those chilling thoughts.

* * *

**AN: I know it's not much of an ending, but it's better than nothing. Next couple of chapters will likely be revisiting what has happened in the two moons since we left LakeClan.**


End file.
